


The Space Between

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, Apologies, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reconciliation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After the RAW invasion, Chad feels guilty about what happened with Jason. As luck would have it, they're in the same hotel.He decides it's time to apologize and clear the air.





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Post-RAW 10/23/17
> 
> Written for a WrestlingKink2 Prompt:   
> In his head, Chad justified attacking Jason tonight as playing a role, just like all the SD faces, but he knew it was always an excuse to vent months of unexpressed heartbreak and anger; he regrets it afterwards and goes back to patch up the guy he just demolished. Then they reconcile.

Chad actually feels guilty. 

The adrenaline has worn off and he's coming down from the psychological high. 

"I shouldn't have done that," he mutters, staring at the wall. "I _need_ to make this right." He blindly gropes for his phone and thumbs through his contacts. 

C: YOU UP?

Almost immediately, his phone pings with a response. 

J: WHY? GONNA FINISH ME OFF?

Chad thinks for only a second before firing off a response. 

C: OKAY, I DESERVE THAT. SERIOUSLY THOUGH- KNOW YOU'RE AT THE SAME HOTEL

Another moment, another ping. 

J: FINE. TRY ANYTHING FUNNY AND IT'S ON. BE IN THE BAR IN 15.   
J: AND YES I KNOW YOU DON'T DRINK 

Chad sighs, almost surprised that Jason remembers that he doesn't drink. Their team hasn't been separated all that long but it feels like ages.

"What do I owe the honor of the great Chad Gable visiting me?" Jason asks, sipping a glass of sparkling water. 

"Felt like I owe you an apology," Chad replies, staring at Jason. "Got caught up in the moment and you were an easy target."

Jason nods, still sipping the water.

"I've missed you. Never really got the chance to tell you good bye and good luck." Chad blinks, trying to ignore the tears threatening to obstruct his vision. 

"Dude, you never called me back. I couldn't tell you what was going on but I thought simply _hey! My best friend will understand_." Jason glares at Chad. "Then to my horror, he gets a new tag team partner and refuses to return my calls."

Chad stares forlornly at the floor. He's never been one to feel guilty but there's a first time for everything.

"I'm sorry." Chad can't even look Jason in the eye. He's still teary-eyed but refuses to cry. "Please forgive me."

Jason hesitates before clearing his throat. He's looking everywhere but at Chad. Then, he leans in and presses his lips to Chad's lips. He pulls away almost as quickly as he initiated the kiss. 

"Go ahead and leave me now," Jason snarls bitterly. "I'm certain I just scared you off."

Chad is aghast at what he's just her. Why would something like that scare him off?

After all, it was just a kiss. 

"No fear from me," Chad replies, shrugging. "Actually, I liked it." This time, he decides to throw caution to the wind and gives Jason a hard kiss. "Forgive me?"

"I'll think about it," Jason replies. 

This time, he's smirking playfully.


End file.
